


Ангелам здесь не место

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Actual child murder, Gen, M/M, MGSV, Violence and Gore, осторожно дети
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Миссия Миллера и Биг Босса в Анголе, в далеком 1974, о которой они не любят вспоминать.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты R - NC, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ангелам здесь не место

1984

Дерьмовое предчувствие не оставляло Казухиру Миллера с самого утра. Донимало хуже дергающей правой руки, которой не было вот уже сколько — несколько месяцев? Надо же, такое важное событие, а он даже не помнит точной даты.

Зато никаких фантомных болей в ноге, лишь настоящая, от дешевого протеза. Но это его внутренний компромисс, так будет лучше.

Контракт на зачистку плантации Бампеве с самого начала был мутным, но сумма за его выполнение впечатляла. Генерал Мбеле не скупился. И Биг Босс выполнит поставленную задачу, Миллер не сомневался. 

Он крепче сжал костыль. Небольшой плюс его нынешних кондиций — больше никакой проклятой Анголы.

1974

— Напомни, Каз, какого хрена мы тут вообще забыли?

— Деньги, Босс. Ну, знаешь, такие зеленые бумажки, на которых изображены американские президенты. 

Их небольшой, всего дюжина человек, отряд продирался сквозь ангольские джунгли, следуя давно заросшей тропой, по какому-то недоразумению отмеченной на тактической карте. Адски пекучее солнце скрывал мясистый зеленый свод, образованный из переплетения лиан, стеблей и листьев растений, названий которых Миллер не знал и не собирался узнавать. Любитель флоры из него был так себе, ему нравились совершенно другие вещи.

Например, алмазы. Точнее, не сами камни, а деньги, которые за них платили. Месторождение алмазов, находившееся под контролем МПЛА, очень интересовало УНИТА, поскольку камни были основной валютой, обмениваемой на оружие и припасы для повстанцев.

Месторождение было небольшим, но очень ценным — там часто встречались желтые алмазы, притом чистой воды, что считалось редкостью. 

— За деньги мы сейчас должны быть в Коста-Рике.

— Быстрая халтура, Босс. Задача простая, заплатят хорошо, никто даже не заметит, что мы ненадолго отлучились.

Многозадачность — Миллер знал, что это его сильная сторона. Он всегда выбирал контракты таким образом, чтобы совмещать их, перераспределяя силы боевого подразделения MSF: больше заказов — больше ресурсов. Заказ от УНИТА привлек его внимание возможностью пошарить в алмазном месторождении и завести связи среди ангольских партизан. В Анголе пахло крупной войной, этот запах Миллер чуял безошибочно, как стервятник — смрад падали. 

— УНИТА, местные боевики, хотят забрать под себя алмазное месторождение. Но сделать это нужно аккуратно, чтобы другие группировки не встали на дыбы.

Ангола вовсю тлела будущим пламенем гражданской войны, и любое дуновение могло поднять волну огня до небес.

— Наша задача, Босс, зачистить месторождение и дождаться встречи с эмиссаром УНИТА. После чего мы получим вторую половину вознаграждения и, возможно, забьем новые контракты. Год на исходе, пока все собираются с силами, но затем начнется жара.

— Уже началась, — Снейк вытер лоб под пропотевшей банданой.

— Я про войну.

— Я тоже. 

Он сверился с дроидом. 

— Мы уже близко.

— Так смотри в оба, Босс.

Снейк хмыкнул, давая понять, что оценил шутку. Отправив разведчиков вперед, они разбили небольшой лагерь, чтобы дождаться темноты. Миллер ненадолго прикорнул на каремате, проснулся от толчка в плечо.

— Выдвигаемся.

Рудник окружили быстро, буднично. Биг Босс беззвучно снял часового с вышки. Это не удивляло Миллера, квалификация местных обычно всегда оставляла желать лучшего, повстанцам требуется немало времени, чтобы стать обстрелянными солдатами, большинство просто не доживают до этого. В их деле многое решает опыт.

Вот и его мишень, фонит теплым желтым в приборе ночного видения. Бесшумно приблизившись, Миллер аккуратно вонзил нож в основание черепа. Парень рухнул как подкошенный. Вытерев нож и ладонь о траву, Миллер подтащил неожиданно легкое тело в кусты. 

Что за черт? Партизаны нередко отличались низким ростом, жилистой худобой на грани истощения — сказывался недостаток хорошей еды, но это был мелковат даже по местным меркам. Миллер стащил прибор ночного видения, бегло осветил мертвое лицо, прикусил губу, сдерживая нахлынувшую тошноту. Мертвенно-серая неровная кожа, бескомпромиссно высветленная лучом фонаря, толстые растрескавшиеся губы, белый край щербатых зубов под ними; пустые черные глаза, застывшие и мертвые, как морская галька. Россыпь выпуклых прыщей на подбородке. Тонкая жилистая шея с едва наметившимся кадыком, покрытая маслянистой кровью, угловатые плечи под чересчур свободной рубашкой. 

Убитому солдату было лет пятнадцать, не больше.

Отступив, Миллер несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаивая безумно бьющееся сердце. Он много раз слышал про детей-солдат, которых вербовали партизаны за тарелку куриной похлебки с хариссой и дешевую наркоту. Теперь он наконец встретился с одним из них. И убил его. Миллер инстинктивно вытер ладони о разгрузку. Откуда-то справа донесся придушенный стон, и тут же стих. Зачистка продолжалась, следовало идти вперед, к точке сбора. Второго мальчишку он заметил почти сразу, тот стоял возле костра в топливной бочке и зачарованно смотрел на плещущийся в ней огонь. Тощий и мелкий, с непропорционально большой головой, — Миллер плохо определял возраст у подростков, но отличить ребенка от взрослого точно мог.

Вырубив его, Миллер осторожно усадил парнишку под навесом. Этот был без оружия и одет не в камуфляж, а в ветхие домотканые штаны и рубаху.  
Что это за блядский прииск такой, куда нанимают детей, вертелось в голове. Он всегда считал себя циником, но, видимо, не настолько, чтобы оценить задумку. Дети обходились дешево: их было много, они мало ели, им можно было не платить и держать на опиоидах. Но какие же из них, к черту, рабочие и солдаты? Миллер взглянул на распростертое у ног тщедушное тело. 

Все шло по плану. Миллер увидел сигнальные огни фонарей в точке сбора, машинально сосчитал и понял, что ждут только его. Закинув мальчишку на плечо, он зашагал к центральному навесу рудника, где уже собрался весь отряд.

На мокром суглинке в ряд лежали восемь детских тел. В полном молчании Миллер уложил своего, словно завершая некий ритуал и встал рядом с Биг Боссом. 

— Мой живой, — произнес он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Без сознания.

— Они все без сознания, — отозвался Снейк. — Нужно решить, что с ними делать.

Миллер отвернулся, не желая смотреть ему в глаза. В единственный осуждающий глаз Биг Босса. Он и так знал, что там увидит. Ты мудак, Каз.

— Оставим так? — спросил кто-то из солдат. 

— Нет.

Миллер понимал, что Босс прав. Зачистка — означает — без свидетелей. Совсем без свидетелей, исключений нет. 

— Убьем?

Щелкнули затворы. Снейк вынул сигару, привычно сжал между пальцами, поднес к губам. В такие моменты Миллер жалел, что не курит. Наверное, это успокаивает, дает время собраться с мыслями.

— Нет.

— Тогда что, Босс? 

— Мне нужно подумать. Быть может, заберем на базу. Не сейчас, позже.

Миллер кивнул остальным: мол, слышали? 

— Прочешите местность. Трупы стащите в яму и сожгите. Пересчитайте всех, сличите с данными разведки. Проверьте штольни. Если найдете камни — несите сюда. 

Миллер доверял своим людям. На эту задачу он отобрал самых надежных — и самых лучших. 

— Огоньку, Босс?

Снейк кивнул, подаваясь к нему. Миллер щелкнул зажигалкой. Специально носил ее с собой, их маленький ритуал. Снейк удовлетворенно затянулся, его впалые щеки обозначились резче в крохотном колеблющемся пламени. Он усмехнулся, невесело, по-волчьи, как всегда делал, когда улыбаться было нечему.

Миллер перевел взгляд на лежащих детей.

— Плохи наши дела?

Снейк вытащил сигару и выпустил ему в лицо едкое облако дыма.

— Ты мудак, Каз.

Не такой уж и мудак, подумал Миллер несколько часов спустя, на рассвете, все еще ведя заочный диалог с Боссом. Полторы дюжины прекрасных алмазов, два из которых — бледно-желтых, причем только один имел едва заметный внутренний изъян. Второй, как бы Миллер ни рассматривал его в найденную на прииске лупу, — был безупречен. Крупный, цветной и чистейшей воды. Это не было кражей, Миллер оговорил с заказчиком, что они заберут найденные на месторождении камни.

Об убитом мальчишке он старался не думать. Руки слегка тряслись, но в остальном он был в норме. Тела сожгли, Миллер наблюдал издали. Больше детей там не было. Наверное, не было, подсказал внутренний голос, ты должен был проверить.

— Ладно, я мудак.

Миллер сплюнул под ноги ставшую вязкой слюну. 

— Разговариваешь сам с собой?

Снейк подсел к нему, на жалобно скрипнувшую скамью, должно быть, служившую местом отдыха рабочих. Ночь выдалась прохладной, но солнце уже понемногу припекало даже сквозь навес. Через пару часов здесь будет просто ад.

— Где пацаны, Босс?

— Приказал запереть их в бараке. Позже ты с ними поболтаешь, разъяснишь, что к чему. Вроде бы они понимают английский.

— Серьезно? А что потом, отправим их вертолетом на базу? Поселим в казармах, станем кормить и воспитывать, как гребаных юнг или как это называется? У нас теперь будет Отцовская база и все такое?

Снейк пожал плечами.

— Ты недоволен, Каз? Считаешь, что я должен был их пристрелить?

— Моя вина, Босс. Мне и разгребать.

Утром Миллер проследил, чтобы мальчишкам выдали сухпайки и напоили. Стоя поодаль, он наблюдал, как они едят, быстро и жадно, как зверята. Насытившись, они повернули головы в его сторону, словно по команде. Настороженные взгляды исподлобья, блестящие живые черные глаза. Словно мокрая галька.

Я не стану об этом думать, сказал себе Миллер. В их взглядах читалось любопытство. И совершенно не было страха. Казалось, эти дети даже не осознают, какой опасности избежали. Либо же им плевать — он ставил на первое.

Дроид подал сигнал: мигающую желтую точку в заранее согласованных координатах в двух милях от рудника. Прибыла машина от эмиссара.

Эмиссар УНИТА остался доволен. Высокий и плотный черный с выправкой морского пехотинца в идеально подогнанном кителе. Выслушав Миллера, он самодовольно кивнул и улыбнулся, показав ровные зубы. Выговор у него оказался безупречный.

— Мастер Миллер. Ваша репутация оправдывает себя, завтра на закате мои люди зайдут на рудник. Можем ли мы в дальнейшем рассчитывать на сотрудничество?

Не глядя сгреб листок бумаги, где Миллер нацарапал новую цену. Он мог себе это позволить.

Конечно, сказал ему Миллер, будем рады сотрудничать, полковник Мбеле. А нужно было — вытащить боу и всадить ему в шею, пониже уха. Обычно ему не нравился этот прием, слишком много крови, однако сейчас было бы в самый раз. 

Но нет.

— Прощайте, полковник Мбеле.

Миллер вышел на улицу, в иссякающую закатную жару. Городок — скорее, поселок — маленький, пыльный, запущенный; дощатые хибары соседствуют с дряхлеющими домами в колониальном стиле. 

Позже, в баре, Миллер берет стакан и глотает его содержимое, не чувствуя вкуса. Как микстуру. Шок бьет в солнечное сплетение, отдает в печень, внутренности скручивает узлом, во рту привкус гнили. 

Остекленевшие глаза. В детстве у него был Тедди-медвежонок, настоящий, американский, Миллеру нравилось думать — подарок отца, хотя кто угодно мог дать его матери. У него были такие же — черные и бессмысленные, неподвижные, навеки пришитые к смешливой мордочке. Очень похоже.

Миллер тихо рассмеялся. 

— Тихо, Каз.

Это Снейк. Откуда он тут? Ни черта не разобрать в запотевших очках. Это не слезы, это все проклятая жара, его зеркальные «авиаторы» запотевают изнутри, покрываются соленой и влажной взвесью.

— Да сними ты эти проклятые стекла, придурок.

Свет разноцветных лампочек в гирляндах. Слабый, хоть глаза слегка резало с непривычки, но Миллер наконец смог оглядеться. Возле открытого бара толпились пьянчуги. Они с Боссом сидели во дворе, за раздолбанным столом у ограды, покрытом липкими пятнами. Засаленная москитная сетка с дырами величиной с кулак свисала с навеса, как пародия на полог. Пахло потом, дешевой жратвой и еще более дешевой выпивкой. 

Снейк положил «авиаторы» перед ним. Пододвинул кружку. Из нее разило кислой, сбродившей брагой. 

— Пей.

— Нет, Босс.

Нужно возвращаться в лагерь. Миллер попробовал встать, ноги дрожали. Совсем расклеился.

— Пей.

Снейк усадил его на место, легко, точно мальчишку.

— Кажется, я продал душу, Босс.

Снова эта кривая ухмылка.

— Как и все мы, Каз. Как и все мы. Пей.

Пили до глубокой ночи, трепались как два цивила, зашедших в бар, чтобы прибухнуть после работы. Миллер смотрел, как пустеют улицы, покрытые песчаной пылью, серебрящейся в лунном свете.

Через дорогу стоял армейский джип, на заднем сиденье дремал водитель. 

Снейк похлопал его по плечу. 

— Вернемся утром, Каз. Отвлекись ненадолго.

Бармен выставил перед ними две бутылки местного пойла без этикеток и ушел спать, захлопнув хлипкую дверь, ведущую внутрь. Миллер не был уверен, что выпивка стоила выложенных им пятидесяти баксов, но цепляться не стал. Его уже слегка развезло.

— Босс?

— Что?

Снейк деловито разливал самогон по кружкам. 

— Помнишь, как мы ели сырую рыбу на время?

— О да. Одна проклятая кость три дня потом торчала колом у меня в глотке. 

Миллер осушил кружку.

— Единственное состязание, где у меня был шанс переиграть тебя, Босс. Но я и его просрал.

— Ни хрена ты не собирался выигрывать, Каз, просто тянул время. Ты всегда был ужасно хитрожопым.

— Покажешь мне тот трюк со сломанным оружием, Босс?

Снейк посмотрел на него так, словно впервые увидел.

— Покажешь?

Биг Босс пересел на скамью рядом с ним, достал оружие. 

— Смотри.

От него пахло табаком, выпивкой, дорожной пылью и разгоряченным мужским телом, так, что Миллер подавил возбужденный вздох, по телу пробежали мурашки. Поддавшись импульсу, он поцеловал Снейка в затылок, просто ткнулся губами в волосы, надеясь, что сделал это незаметно. Но по внезапно окаменевшим плечам понял, что попался.

— Прости, Босс.

— Я ж говорю, ты хитрожопый, Каз.

Миллер облокотился о столешницу. Ладонь Снейка легла ему на плечо, будто удерживая на расстоянии. 

— Есть такое.

Давление руки ослабло. Сочтя это разрешением, Миллер подался вперед и поцеловал Снейка, придерживая ладонью его затылок. Щетина колола подбородок, но так было даже приятней. Его член отвердел и расправился, туго натянув ширинку.

— Каз…

Снейк весь напрягся. Миллер понимал, что сейчас дохрена себе позволил. Но в этом был он весь. Однажды одна из его подруг заметила, что секс для него — это средство общения. Есть люди, которым для этого необходимо говорить друг с другом, — сказала она, закуривая сигарету в его постели, — а есть те, кому нужно трахаться. 

Миллер целовал Снейка своим самым распущенным я-знаю-что-ты-тоже-хочешь-поцелуем. Его следовало завести. Показать, что он может дать себе волю. Провести языком по кадыку, прижаться покрепче, погладить в паху. 

У него получилось. Снейк ответил на поцелуй, сначала несмело, затем все более увлеченно. Войдя во вкус, он с явным удовольствием облапал его за задницу, сунул ладонь за ремень, под резинку трусов, стараясь добраться до обнаженной кожи.

— Черт, Босс, — Миллер запрокинул голову, глядя на огромную желтую, точно алмаз, ангольскую луну. — Как думаешь, в этой дыре найдется мотель с кроватью?

Расстегнув ширинку, он наминал член Биг Босса, грубо поглаживал ствол, захватывая ладонью головку. 

Снейк хрипло рассмеялся.

— Все-таки ты американец до мозга костей, Каз. 

— Я могу трахаться не только в кровати. Давай свалим куда-нибудь, Босс? Я не знаю, хоть в чертовы кусты.

Губы Снейка, пересохшие и горячие; такие же горячие ладони под его, Миллера, рубашкой, на его заднице в приспущенных штанах. От мысли об этих горячих сухих губах на своем члене Миллер едва не кончил.

— Нет, ты не подумай, мне нравится и так.

— Заткнись, Каз.

Биг Босс почти подмял его под себя, придавил своей тяжестью, целовал, неловко тычась губами то в щеки, то в скулы, покусывал шею. Лихорадочно расстегнул на нем камуфляжную рубашку, стащил ее с плеч, оголив грудь и живот. Я никуда не сбегу, хотел сказать Миллер, слегка ошеломленный подобным напором. Он даже не возражал, чтобы Босс разложил его прямо на этой скамье, но это чересчур отдавало безумием.

Где-то залаяла собака, и ее звонкий голос в ночной тишине отрезвил их. Тяжело дыша, Снейк скатился в траву и пересел на скамью напротив, потрясенно глядя на Миллера налитым кровью глазом. 

— Мне надо отлить.

Чуть пошатываясь, он отошел за пальму. Миллер привел в порядок одежду, ощущая на языке горечь дерьмовой выпивки и разочарования. Биг Босс чуть не поимел его прямо здесь, на заднем дворе захудалого бара посреди богом забытого поселка, и все, что смог сказать ему напоследок — что хочет поссать?

— Поехали, Каз.

Миллер пожал плечами и потянулся за бутылкой, на дне которой плескались остатки пойла. Пригодится запить облом.

Разбуженный водитель соображал медленно и вел машину так, что у Миллера тряслись внутренности. Сам он с трудом наводил взгляд на резкость и, понятно, сесть за руль не мог. Биг Босс, откинувшись на сиденье, мрачно созерцал дорогу с видом, будто решал жизненно важную задачу. Не стоит так серьезно к этому относиться, вертелось на языке у Миллера, но он понимал, когда точно стоило заткнуться.

Его укачивало и клонило в сон. Близился рассвет: небо по краям стало светло-серым, с желтыми и розовыми прожилками. В воздухе разливалось приятное тепло, грозящее возвращением привычной жары.

Видимо, он все-таки задремал, потому что Снейк, выбравшись из машины, молча потряс его за плечо. Было уже совсем светло, они стояли на дороге, примерно на милю выше прииска.

Что дело неладно, они поняли, когда очутились в радиусе действия передатчика.

— Это Миллер, как слышно? Прием.

Эту фразу Миллер повторял как заведенный, все еще надеясь, что часовой просто отлучился. Конечно же это был абсурд, его часовые не отлучались, все солдаты MGS знали протокол операций в джунглях крепче собственных имен. 

Снейк скрипнул зубами. После бессонной, проведенной за попойкой ночи он будто осунулся, резче обозначились скулы, носогубные складки. Миллер прислушался: в немом треске рации ему послышался звук, слишком странный и невероятный, чтобы в него поверить. 

— Босс?

Миллер взглядом показал на дроид и поднес палец к уху. Снейк наклонил голову.

— Что за черт, Каз? Что это за дьявольщина.

Это был смех. Издевательское наглое хихиканье.

Снейк отступил на возвышенность, снимая с плеча снайперскую винтовку, сделал знак, который означал: выдвигайся, я прикрою. Рудник представлял собой глинистую воронку в низине, замаскированную ползучей зеленью. Миллер взял наизготовку свою AM-69, и принялся медленно спускаться. 

Первое тело лежало прямо на входе в выработку. В центре бетонированной площадки, от которой змеились траншеи, сшитые между собой мостками, дощатыми и веревочными лестницами. Измазанный кровью рот мертвеца был рассечен чем-то вроде саперной лопатки, отчего казалось, что он широко, глумливо усмехается осколками зубов. Вытаращенные в посмертии глаза напомнили Миллеру пацана, которого он зарезал, вот только это был не безымянный мальчишка, это был Гриф, их старший в отряде.

Труп нарочно оставили так, чтобы его нельзя было не заметить. Одна рука вытянута над головой, точно указатель. От серой ладони вился причудливый кровавый след.

Миллер с усилием сглотнул.

— Босс. Нашел Грифа, он мертв, иду дальше. Прием.

Миг тишины показался ему вечностью. 

— Продолжай.

Дорожки и мостки, ведущие в низ карьера, располагались спиралью. Миллер шел по красному смазанному следу, стискивая ребристую поверхность винтовки, напряженно вслушивался в звуки джунглей. 

На дощатом мостке Миллер чуть не поскользнулся на облепленной глиной веревке. Обругав сквозь зубы собственную небрежность, он опустился на колено и внимательно осмотрелся в поисках взрывчатки. В прорехе между досками он увидел знакомые красно-багровые цвета.

Второе тело лежало в траншее. Миллер заставлял себя думать о них, как о телах, думать о живых людях, с которыми он расстался несколько часов назад было невыносимо. В распоротом животе — размотанный клубок сизых кишок, — Миллер едва сдержал тошноту — та самая веревка, о которую он споткнулся на мостике. «Веревка» змеилась дальше, уходя невидимым концом в соседнюю траншею, где Миллер нашел Кенгу. Миниатюрная азиатка, специалистка по взрывчатке. Как-то раз Миллер переспал с ней от скуки в транзитной зоне, но завербовал в MSF вовсе не поэтому. Ей также вспороли живот, и чья-то издевательская рука связала внутренности трупов бантом. Словно на подарочной упаковке.

— Босс. Отыскал еще двоих. Кугуар, Кенга тоже все. Прием.

— Продолжай.

Снейка словно заклинило на этом «продолжай», но Миллер не мог его в этом винить.

Четвертое тело повисло на веревочном мостике, ведущем к ручью. Неряшливо заляпанное кровью и грязью, будто злой ребенок наигрался с куклой и забросил ее с глаз подальше. Кровь из разбитого черепа заливала лицо, из уха торчало долото.

— Босс?

— Вижу. Продолжай, у меня пока все чисто.

Новый виток траншей и мостков. Миллер уже понимал, что главное ждет его внизу. В сарае. В хлипкой деревянной клетке, где они с Боссом заперли мальчишек, как зверей в вольере.

— Чисто. Здесь никого нет, Каз. Я спускаюсь, не пристрели меня сгоряча. Прием.

— Понял.

Дверь сарая была нараспашку. Сбитый замок валялся тут же, неподалеку. С каким-то запозданием, словно в вязком кошмарном сне он услышал собственный голос:

— … трупы стащите в яму и сожгите. Пересчитайте всех, сличите с данными разведки…

— Ты не сосчитал тела.

Снейк стоял сзади, держа наготове оружие.

— Я не сосчитал тела, — эхом откликнулся Миллер. — Не проверил. Кто-то уцелел, а затем вернулся. И выпустил их.

Они вошли в сарай. В нос ударил тяжелый запах бойни, смрадный дух из дерьма, мочи и свернувшейся крови. Связанные по рукам и ногам мертвецы сидели вдоль стен. Все их оставшиеся ребята. Смотри, велел себе Миллер, запоминай, это твоя вина. Отрезанные и раздробленные конечности, вскрытые животы, выколотые глаза, свисающая лоскутами кожа.

— Их пытали.

Миллер присел перед одним из тел, коснулся свежей, еще теплой крови, выступившей вокруг надрезанной кисти.

— И совсем недавно. Когда мы подъезжали к руднику, он был еще жив. 

— Они искали алмазы, Каз.

— Которые все это время были у меня.

Миллер потер лоб. Собственная ладонь оказалась мокрой и ледяной, несмотря на удушающую жару.

— Босс. Это же сделали они, эти мальчишки. Я просто поверить не могу, у них же и оружия толком не было, только старые «калаши», которые мы разобрали и закопали в карьере. Босс? 

— Давай просто вынесем их наружу.

Они молча стащили все тела в кучу, уложив их друг на друга. Все, что осталось от их отряда. Миллер собрал жетоны, повесил их себе на шею. Это были их с Боссом ребята, их душам место здесь, а не в груде мертвой плоти, в которое их превратило маленькое зверье. 

Снейк полил мертвых бензином из канистры, беззвучно шепча что-то. Может, проклятия, может, молитву. Когда огонь разгорелся, со свистом обдавая их лица жаром и трупной сажей, Биг Босс снова что-то сказал, на этот раз вслух, но так тихо, что Миллеру пришлось придвинуться ближе, чтобы расслышать.

— Они прирожденные солдаты.


End file.
